


IAnthony: Dramatic FanFiction Reading 5!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, dramatic fanfiction reading, shuddup its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad fanfiction comes along the way to make even Anthony tear up. Ian has the guts to console him, but some things get a little out of hand afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Dramatic FanFiction Reading 5!

**Author's Note:**

> Boop! What, I want them to do another one really badly! It's so funny! And plus, what if they come across this one? xD x

"Okay, guys," Anthony began as he looked at the camera, "so you really wanted to bring back the fanfiction, so I guess we're...doing more?" He shrugged his shoulders slightly at Ian.  
"I hate life," Ian grumbled, unamused. He scrunched up his face dramatically. "You guys suck."  
"This is the fifth one we've done so far."  
"Why do you guys do this to us?" Ian shrugged. "Why?"  
"Okay, let's just start," Anthony said calmly as he scrolled through various fanfictions. Ian groaned in discomfort and did the same.  
"Okay, so this one's called...," Ian said, looking at the title. "I don't know. It says 'untitled'."  
"Let's go," Anthony nodded and began reading.  
About halfway through, the story had gotten pretty deep into some emotional things about Smosh ending, yet they kept reading as their curiosity got the better of them. Anthony reached one of his lines and his voice cracked.  
"Hey," Ian said as he stopped reading and looked at Anthony, "you alright?" Anthony nodded, trying to prevent himself from crying.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he managed to say. Ian looked over his friend's face and spotted a couple tears that had started running down his cheeks.  
"Dude, you're crying," he pointed out. Anthony shrugged, taking a deep breath.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Ian sighed. Having shown no emotion during reading, he decided he would have to console Anthony eventually. He stood up with his and Anthony's laptops and set them down on the table before going to turn off the camera. He went to sit back down where Anthony started sobbing a little more.  
"Okay," Ian said, putting his arm around Anthony's shoulders and patting comfortingly. "Just calm down." Anthony just kept crying and crying to the point where he couldn't make any noises anymore, and all he could do was cry. Ian had closed his eyes, feeling tired, and soon fell asleep.  
About two hours later, Ian woke to something surprisingly heavy on his chest. When he realized it was Anthony, he remembered how he had tried to comfort Anthony and he had probably dozed off. But then when he realized they were laying down with their faces close together, he started getting uncomfortable. He shifted and turned, but Anthony's sleepy grip wouldn't let go. Ian managed to turn around so he wasn't facing him, which made him feel much better.  
"At least he's not crying anymore," Ian said to himself. His eyes fell on the camera that he had turned off. It was only then that he realized it had been recording everything. "Crap," he muttered. "Must've pressed the wrong button again." He tried to move again, but still couldn't get off the couch. "Damn you, Anthony." He finally rolled off somehow, but Anthony came tumbling after him and his unconscious lips set on Ian's for about two seconds before he woke up.  
"Ow, dude, what the hell?" Anthony groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. Ian sat there shocked for a second.  
"You... You just...," he stuttered. "You just kissed me!"  
"I what?" Anthony yelled incredulously.  
"You fell off the couch and kissed me!" Ian made a confused face. "What the hell, man?"  
"It's not my fault, I was asleep!" Anthony defended. "Why'd you push me off?"  
"I didn't turn off the camera." Anthony raised his eyebrows.  
"Wait. So, the whole time we were asleep, that camera recorded everything?" Ian looked at the lens.  
"Son of a bitch," he said. He looked at Anthony.  
And he started laughing. And Anthony laughed with him. They laughed until they could barely breath.  
"Oh...my God!" Ian managed to say.  
"We're just... Wow." Anthony laughed. Eventually, the noises ceased in the room.  
"Please tell me we are burning and burying this footage."  
"No way, man. We should keep this and watch it, like, five years from now to see how dumb we were." Ian shrugged.  
"Whatever. As long as we redo Smosh is Bored." Anthony shrugged back.  
"Whatever." He stood up and pressed the correct button to turn off the camera.  
Then he jumped at Ian and kissed him, this time for real. Ian, being resistant, tried pushing him off, but when he couldn't, he gave in. He kissed back more and became dominant, pressing his mouth onto Anthony's harshly. Once they pulled apart, Ian looked at the camera again, which was (surprise, surprise) still rolling.  
"You faked on purpose," he told Anthony.  
"I know," Anthony shrugged. "It's so we can look back and see how dumb we were." Ian rolled his eyes playfully.  
"Right, because by then, we'll have had practice." Anthony kissed his nose.  
"Correct."


End file.
